Syphonic Kiss
by xojaspersxangryxfaceox
Summary: Bella has been watching Edward from afar for quite some time now. He's a talented pianist who seems to have a deep past. Will Bella be able to break through? Will they get married and elope? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I saw him out of the corner of my eye smiling, of course, his beautifully iridescent smile. I couldn't help but notice him the day I walked in, I mean with all the other girls "noticing' him as well he's sort of hard to miss. Sadly, all the other girls, well at least a couple, are also hard to miss. They had me pushed out of the girlfriend eligibility pool before I even got up to my waist. So, here I was, watching from afar as the god before me set off into his realm of symphonies. His fingers softly gliding over the ivory keys, creating an array of sounds so melodic that they were impossible to put into words. I stared in awe. And yet, what I found most peculiar was not the mysterious elegance he maintained while spreading his mind among the keys but rather the utter despair painted upon his face during the sonata. Even as the melody swayed towards a more jubilant grandeur he remained in a fixed dysphoria. It was heart wrenching to see such a glorious man in such anguish. The reason of which I was pondering when he turned around.

"Hello," his velvety smooth voice called. My heart nearly skipped a beat. After a moments deliberation and my voice to shaky to speak he spoke once again, still calm and colleted, "Come here."

I paused but suddenly to a step in his direction. Hoping to seem calm I continued on just a tad bit slower than normal pace.

"Hurry up. Don't be shy," he said almost playfully to me now. I could see the slight smirk appearing on his lips.

As I grew closer he told me to sit down which while I did obediently, brought us extremely close as we were both sitting on one piano bench.

He picked up my hand and began to examine it, "Now, would you care to explain to me why I am apparently being stalked by such a beautiful young miss."

"I heard you playing," I gracefully decided to leave out the part about having memorized his practice schedule, "I wanted to see who it was."

"Ahhh, of course," he took my hand and began playing a the melody of his previous piece with my fingers, "and are you satisfied with what you saw?"

"Yes," I answered awkwardly, "you are quite… amazing."

"Thank you" he replied and continued playing his melody with my fingers, "Would you like to learn a part?"

"Oh no," I responded quickly, "I'm really not that goo-" but before I could finish he was standing with his arms around me.

"Just listen," I watched as he guided my hands and pressed down selectively. To my amazement a too sweet intonation began to come to life.

In a sudden burst of courage, I decided to ask him a question, "Why do you always look so sad when you play?" This seemed like a touchy subject for him as he moved back to his place next to me and looked me in the eye.

Solemnly he began, "My mother died when I was very young. She always wanted me to be a performer, to be happy to travel around the world with my concertos. Every time I play, I remember her."

"Oh," I said feeling suddenly ashamed, "I'm sorry I should have pried."

"No, it's fine," his light persona seemed to be coming back, "I'm actually glad you asked. Most people just assume that I'm so passionate for my music, that it takes all my happiness to play it correctly."

" That's sounds so awful, the way they put it, that you have to make yourself unhappy to do something right."

"Yes, yes it is," He said nonchalantly as he slowly moved closer. I could now feel his breath showering over me. He had placed himself just inches from my face, "I'm glad you understand."

A/N: More chapters to come, i know, i'm a slow writer, but isn't it the cutesiest thing ever, ok, it's not but it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

She was so beautiful.

I could hear the high strong beating of her heart as I approached. She stared, dazed and I smiled for a moment at the effect it appeared have over her. If only she knew how many times I've dreamed of this day. I would literally freeze in my tracks every time I caught her in my sight.

I moved even closer. Her eyes closed as she felt my breath washing over her face. There was just something about her… an innocence? No, something more, but I can't put my finger on it. She's too much for words.

We stayed like that for awhile, bare centimeters separating our lips. As much as I was enjoying the moment, it felt ironic that after so much adoration from afar, neither of us was willing to take that chance.

"What are you waiting for," I asked in my most seductive voice.

This appeared to have pulled her out of her daze, "oh…n-nothing," and as if realizing where she was, she moved back instinctively.

I frowned from the loss. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I was purely overjoyed to have her so close to me. It was the first time we've actually spoken, although, I felt like I already knew her. She was kind, modest, the was an unspoken connection since the first time we saw each other.

"Come back," it was blunt, but she responded , cautiously returning to her previous position.

We were again just millimeters apart.

"May I kiss you?" gentlemanly of course. She didn't say a word but her smiling eyes gave her away. My heart jumped the final distance. Our lips met


End file.
